User blog:Draconic29/Regarding the Faunus
Species and Variations This has probably come up before, but I've decided to add my own view: What is the extent of the Faunus' animalistic variation? We've already counted six different types so far: a goat, a bear, two bunnies, a ram, and of course Blake, who we've confirmed as a Cat. So, are they only limited to mammalian types, or can their be, persay, reptillian or even fish-like faunus? It does make sense, since humans are mammals, that the Faunus, who are obviously related to humans in some way or another, would possibly all have a mammalian animal's characteristics. Yet, there's still the possibility that Faunus of different Class, like fish, insects, birds, and of course, reptiles. *If so, perhaps fish faunus would be more of the sea-faring types, preferring to live on boat houses or ocean-cliff villages. They would probaby be given away by present fins, dorsal fins, or even some form of gills, though fish-like eyes are a bigger possibility. There could be shark faunus, who act as a form of local police, while other faunus, such as possibly a sardine of makarel type, are the majority of the local work force, physically weak alone but amazingly strong together in a group, making them excellent team players when paired with anyone. Although they might get anxious when left all alone. *Bird Faunus would be an interesting creative work, as it would be easy to create their signs of Faunus heritage as they would have some sort of feathers, possibly even just two feathers sticking out on either sides of their heads. They would be good with heights and flying vehicles, due to an ancestral feeling of the air, and some might have amazing vision. Parrot faunus would probably be very talkative, and although they might seem 'bird brained', are very intelligent and easily learn new things. Owls woudl be more consistent with libraries, while vultures...vultures could be lawyers! XD *The Reptillian Faunus are a subject I love to think on. They would react poorly to colder environments, preferring to stay in warmer areas. They could be cold-blooded in a way, but that isn't the important part. The aspect is that their eyes may possibly be more like a reptile's, complete with slitted pupils and some having translucent 'eye-lids.' The snake faunus, depending on species, could be the sly thieves and assassins of the back-alleys, while turtle and lizard faunus can be rather slow, but are actually quite intelligent. Crocodile faunus, now that is something I love to think of. Faunus possibility list: Mammals *Cat Faunus- (Confirmed) Very calm and collected, enjoy peace and quiet. Very agile and fast, good at acrobatics and speed dependant combat. Have cat ears on their heads, altough hearing ability is unknown. Presumed to have incredible night vision. *Bull Faunus- (Unconfirmed) Probably stern headed and stubborn, although they might have passionate sides. Very strong and athletic, also have a high endurance. May have poor vision, though they may have a fascination/liking for the color red. This vision might slightly deter their night vision, although it is still present. Possibly have tempered yet wild auras, as displayed by Adam if he is indeed part bull. Possibly have a violent and irrational side. *Ram/Goat Faunus- (Confirmed, though behavior is unconfirmed.) Very level-headed, good with dangerous situations. Still stubborn, however, although they usually consult friends or allies for decisions. Incredible climbers, they are decently athletic, and capable of great leaps. Rams have curled horns, and thick skulls for bashing eachother. Goats have smaller horns, closer to their foreheads. Their children are literally 'kids.' *Rabbit/Bunny Faunus- (Confirmed, though some anatomical differences are unconfirmed.) Shy yet caring, very scared of being targeted by others for negative purposes. They tend to be loners although they acknowledge strength in numbers. They are easily emotionally hurt, yet will stand up for themselves if pushed too far. They may be good runners, though strength wise they are weaker than the average human. Probably have excellent hearing night vision, along with good reflexes. Very dedicated to their friends and families. May have a higher birth rate or chance of having twins or triplets. *Bear Faunus- (Confirmed, though behavioral traits are unconfirmed.) Very strong and muscular, they are actually not as athletic as seen, and can be quite lazy when there is notheing else to do. They tend to build up preparations for big events in large proportions. Have a rather veangeful tendency, depending on what you have done to tick them off. They are kind, nurturing parentss. They usually have sharp teeth and bear ears. And since I'm running out of time, I think I'll post my other ideas regarding the Faunus later, perhaps later today or tomorrow. Draconic29, out. Category:Blog posts